


You're the Heart to My Harmony

by RennieOnIceCream (Hitsugi_Zirkus)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Music, Duet, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Musicians, Pop Singer!Viktor, idol!Yuuri, jealous!Viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsugi_Zirkus/pseuds/RennieOnIceCream
Summary: It had been a normal concert in St. Petersburg on the very stage he’d seen Viktor perform on hundreds of times. Singing there had been like having Viktor’s voice echo back at him. It lifted Yuuri’s heart and made him more determined than ever to enthrall his audience, that everything he sang reached them and made them feel good.It worked in an unexpected way. That same night, a video of his song for Viktor had been uploaded online.“Hello, Yuuri! I heard your song and I knew instantly that I had to see you. Starting today, I’m joining your tour, and at the end, we’re going to make a song together!”





	You're the Heart to My Harmony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eroska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroska/gifts).



> HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO JENYA!!! She has the same birthday as me and so we decided to celebrate by doing a collab together based on idol!Viktuuri AU :D I'm glad to have you for a friend and I hope we can keep fangirling together this year too <33
> 
> I'm sorry this is so late though!! QAQ Nonetheless, I really hope you enjoy this! It got longer than I thought though lol which I hope is good. Y'ALL CAN FIND JENNA'S BEAUTIFUL ART FOR THIS AU [HERE](https://twitter.com/crisiscores/status/1082766574271062016)!!
> 
> The first two songs mentioned are actual songs performed by Yuuri's Japanese VA, Toshiyuki Toyonaga! The first one is ["Relief"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y02iF8qNKNM) (from one of my fave idol rhythm games INHALES) and the second one is [ "Yell"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lkPqZ1NBxd8). "Yell"'s lyrics in this fic eventually transition to, of course, "Stammi Vicino" :)

 

Yuuri rushed backstage, his head full of adrenaline and the resonating sound of the audience’s cheers. He met up with Minako, who was already waiting for him with a bottle of water and a towel that she used to dab the sweat from his forehead, delicately so as not to smudge around his makeup. 

“You were perfect out there!” she said over the roar in the concert venue, grinning. 

Yuuri took the water bottle gratefully and took several long gulps, nearly emptying it. “Oh god,” he sighed when he resurfaced, the usual mix of relief and dizziness overtaking him.

Minako dabbed at him some more. “Hey, hey, don’t fail on me now, they want to listen to more. Just one more song, Yuuri, then we’ll call it a night.” 

The words of encouragement were something Minako had given him many times before -- “don’t give up,” “just a little more!” Such heartfelt words and determination and enthusiasm helped provide the fire to many of Yuuri’s songs. They helped when Yuuri himself was feeling overwhelmed by the energy of thousands of people singing his melodies right back at him, when he stood on the center stage on his own, colors dancing on his skin.

But today, his dear manager-slash-choreographer’s words couldn’t completely penetrate through the tingling feeling running through his veins -- because there was one pair of eyes on him now that hadn’t been there before. Amongst all the cities and oceans Yuuri crossed throughout the world to perform for, one pair of eyes was enough to shake his heart enough to flip the stage out from under him. 

On cue, that person approached them, clapping his hands together and a wide smile spread on his lips. Yuuri knew those lips well -- he’d watched masterpiece after masterpiece of a melody fall from those perfect lips (always shimmering with lipgloss) for the past 12 years of his life. Yuuri has spent long evenings following the movement of those lips as he tried mimicking their music, traced over their 2D image in magazines and online, he knew well the charming heartlike shape they could get when their owner was especially delighted. 

The lips of Russia’s beloved living legend in the realm of pop music, Viktor Nikiforov, was directing a smile right at  _ Yuuri _ . 

“Yuuri! That was amazing!” He threw his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders, squeezing him tightly. “Your voice is so sensual and cool~ I don’t understand everything yet, but the feeling you put into the song is so powerful that my heart kept pounding the whole time!”

Yuuri was already hot from performing onstage, but now he felt close to boiling over from Viktor’s embrace. He had no time to properly enjoy the moment with all the power of his fanboy heart before Minako was prying them apart.

“It’s not over yet!” she said, quickly pulling the jacket Yuuri was wearing off his shoulders. A staff member handed her a new jacket prepared for the encore.  Like most of Yuuri’s idol ensembles, it was in shades of his favorite color, blue, looking both elegant and glamorous to play up his idol persona. 

_ That’s right _ , he reminded himself with a deep breath as the shining lapels were smoothed over his chest.  _ I’m not Yuuri right now. For just one more song, I have to remember I’m Yuuki. _ Yuuki didn’t hide behind the curtains, he didn’t lose his breath every time he greeted the audience, and he certainly never turned down the request for one more song. With that thought in mind, he gave Viktor his own smile, one that had his fans squealing and giggling in adoration. He doubted if it held any charm for someone as charismatic as Viktor, but judging from the look in his crystal-blue eyes, it succeeded in stirring his heart. 

“Watch me until the end,” he said, reaching out to smooth over Viktor’s own shirt, palm splaying out over his warm chest for several long heartbeats, going in time with the excited chants of Yuuki’s name from the crowd outside. 

Recovered from his initial surprise, Viktor’s own hand came up to caress the back of Yuuri’s. “I wouldn’t dream of looking anywhere else, my prince.”

Yuuri’s heart fluttered to be referred the way his fans addressed him -- he was their ice prince, beautiful and untouchable like snowflakes prettily flurrying out of reach… Or so the journalists loved to write. He was certain that Viktor didn’t call him that because he fantasized about Yuuri sweeping him off his feet. And yet, the velvet voice smoothed over that title didn’t hold any mockery. 

Neither did Viktor’s fingers sliding under the hem of his sleeve, caressing right against his pulse.

Minako cleared her throat loudly. “If you’ll come with me, _ Ouji-sama _ , you have an encore to do! Come, come, yes, you’ll be reunited soon. Now, knock them dead!” 

She lightly shoved Yuuri back onstage where he was hit by the cheers of his fans and the wave of penlights in several shades of blue. 

It had been a long tour, but now he was back in a familiar Tokyo venue, performing one last time -- though he was still far from the quiet beaches of his island hometown.

As soon as he was back in the spotlight, his outfit shimmering with a thousand tiny stars clinging to him, the cheers crescendoed and Yuuri gave a wave, casting a grin towards the cameras mirroring his face on the giant screens at the sides of the stage. 

His glossed lips centimeters from the microphone, he spoke, “Thank you for coming to see me tonight. Seeing so many shining lights out there makes me truly happy. Stay for one more song? I wrote it hoping it will reach you.” His voice was a little deeper as Yuuki, full of charisma and seduction and confidence. 

He smiled as the first notes of the song, “Relief,” began. Despite what he said, this song had been written for just one person. It was the first one he tried composing all the way himself, music and lyrics, every beat and lilt -- it was a reply to a song he’d heard once. 

He’d been sad when he’d listened to it, the song of emptiness and averting eyes and seeking meaning in endless sparkling days. Viktor had composed and performed it, and this was been Yuuri’s reply to it, his reply of realizing the feelings that had been growing inside him. It incorporated musical elements of Viktor’s song -- almost like a love confession, one that Yuuri hadn’t realized was locked in his heart until he sang the words free.

Who knew that from these blossoming feelings, from his voice singing them out to the world, that Viktor would ever hear his voice and  _ listen _ ? That he’d suddenly end up following Yuuri through the remainder of his tour, imploring for him to listen to his request?

Yuuri trained his gaze forward. 

_ “With my heart’s voice, with my heart’s eyes, I’m looking at you, don’t avert your eyes. You’re the one who taught me the meaning of loving…” _

The hall filled with his voice and emotion. And when the song was over, after the crowd had finally thinned out and Yuuri returned backstage to the privacy of his dressing room where he started undressing and wiping off his makeup, there was a knock on his door. It opened and Viktor leaned against the frame, smiling with those pretty, talented lips. 

“You sang that song again. I was wondering when you’d be performing it. Hasn’t it been since your St. Petersburg concert?” 

Yuuri avoided his gaze by tossing the makeup wipe in the trash. So Viktor had noticed that. This was only the second time Yuuri had sung that song. Originally, he only planned to sing it just that once time back in Russia, but since the tour was ending and Viktor was somehow by his side, Yuuri had been feeling a little sentimental. Unlike the first time, Yuuri  _ knew _ Viktor was listening to his song now, and singing it when he composed it for Viktor in the first place…

It was like giving him all of his feelings in front of the world. 

“Yeah, it’s been awhile… I didn’t want to end the tour without singing it one more time though. Kind of, um… A tribute since you were here.”

Viktor’s eyes were shimmering with the same brilliance as the stage. It made Yuuri’s heart skip a beat. “I think that’s perfect, considering why I’m here. Yuuri…

“Are you ready for one more encore?”

* * *

_ This is a dream. I'm dreaming _ , was all Yuuri could think at first. It had been a normal concert in St. Petersburg on the very stage he’d seen Viktor perform on hundreds of times. Singing there had been like having Viktor’s voice echo back at him. It lifted Yuuri’s heart and made him more determined than ever to enthrall his audience, that everything he sang reached them and made them feel good.

It worked in an unexpected way. He debuted “Relief” in that venue, wanting to sing it in Russia, sending the words out into the air with all the passion and hopefulness of writing a letter out to a precious loved one. 

That same night, a video of his song for Viktor had been uploaded online. 

It was no secret that Yuuri admired him, and after admitting it in some interviews, many of his fans became avid listeners of Viktor too. All it took was a few mentions on Twitter, some hashtags on Instagram…

Three days later, there was a knock outside the tour bus, and when Minako had opened the door, there Viktor Nikiforov was, a smile on his lips and his fluffy poodle wagging her tail by his side. Holding his hand out to a bewildered Yuuri, he declared for the whole crew to hear,

_ “Hello, Yuuri! I heard your song and I knew instantly that I had to see you. Starting today, I’m joining your tour, and at the end, we’re going to make a song together!” _

_ “Wait, so that’s real!? You and Viktor, making an album together!?” _ The voice squealing from Yuuri’s phone came from his childhood friend, Yuuko -- who had, incidentally, been the one to introduce Yuuri to Viktor’s music when they were teenagers. They’d spent long hours lounging in each other’s rooms, singing along with Viktor in the best Russian they could muster. Would Yuuko believe it if he told her how Viktor now tried singing along with  _ his  _ lyrics? 

Yuuri sat down, ignoring how his phone buzzed insistently in his hand with texts from Yuuko’s daughters all demanding details even as he heard them clamoring in the background for Yuuko’s phone so that they could talk to Yuuri himself. 

“It’s not an  _ album _ , Yuu-chan. I don’t think I could handle recording more than one song.” 

_ “I can’t believe you waited so long to tell me this news! You told me Viktor joined your tour, but I didn’t think the rumors online were true about you collaborating!”  _

“S-Sorry about that. To be honest, even though it’s been weeks, I don’t think I’ve processed it either. But I’m in the recording studio right now to start discussing things with Viktor.”

_ “Eh, you’re already recording the song!?” _ Yuuko gasped. The triplets grew more excited, asking in the background to listen, forcing Yuuko to shush them.

“Um, not exactly. I mean, Viktor’s been telling me that he has ideas, and I’ve seen him write in notebooks and hum things to himself. But he hasn’t shown me anything yet. He said I could start brainstorming things too, but I’ve been so busy with the tour that I haven’t had a chance to think of anything.” 

Yuuko’s voice grew soft, and Yuuri could imagine her understanding smile when she said,  _ “You haven’t thought of anything or you’re too self-conscious to share with Viktor?” _

She knew him too well. The truth was, rather than not having anything, Yuuri was getting  _ too many _ ideas. Late at night when they slept across from each other on the bus, Yuuri watched the rise and fall of Viktor’s chest and heard steady breaths turn to heartbeats of a song. When Viktor laughed with him, snatches of lyrics caught in Yuuri’s mind. During the tour, as they stopped through countless cities, Viktor insisted on exploring the streets with Yuuri, stirring melodies in his heart as they held hands through the city lights streaming past. 

But it was all fragments, teasing little wisps that Yuuri couldn’t quite compose into a single complete song yet. He wondered if Viktor  _ would  _ oppose a whole album, but he didn’t want to embarrass himself. Yuuri might be endlessly inspired by Viktor, but the reverse couldn’t be true, could it? Yuuri might be madly in love with Viktor’s music, the lips that produced that music, and the man himself, but Yuuri wasn’t sure if Viktor’s feelings matched his. Several times, he wanted to ask about them -- because who did this? Who followed someone through a tour and made them promise to sing a duet together?

_ Groupies _ , his mind supplied, and he laughed at the memory of Viktor enthusiastically waving around one of the Yuuki penlights backstage during a concert in Germany. 

There was movement down the hall Yuuri was lounging in. Viktor appeared, talking on the phone. Judging by the lilted, dismissive Russian, it had to be his manager, Yakov. The two had been having strained communication ever since Viktor ran away to Yuuri right in the middle of having to prepare for his new album. But Viktor always insisted to a worried Yuuri afterward that he  _ was  _ working, he was gathering inspiration -- and what was a singer without inspiration?

But once he had his inspiration and his music, their time together would end, wouldn’t it? Maybe that was another reason Yuuri put off writing down anything for their collab -- he wanted to hold on to these moments of Viktor being in his life as long as possible. Because once they were on their separate stages again, there was no way another chance would come where they’d sing together.

“Ah, Viktor’s here. I’ll have to go now, Yuu-chan.” 

_ “Please send me photos of him! Or wait, don’t, the girls will get into my phone again and who knows what they’ll do. Well, I hope you two have fun!” _ Yuuko gave a delighted sigh.  _ “Yuuki and Viktor Nikiforov -- what a power duo, two princes at once…” _

“You’re being embarrassing,” Yuuri said, his laugh catching Viktor’s attention. “Going now. Talk to you later.”

_ “Bye!” _ came the chorus of Yuuko and her daughters.

Both Yuuri and Viktor hung up their phones and stuffed them in their pockets. Viktor was still standing, and when their gazes met, he smiled. 

“Who was that? You sounded like you were having fun.” 

Aah, how did Yuuri come to be familiar with this tone? Viktor did it a lot after Yuuri was done indulging the VIP guests to his concerts. It was often followed by Viktor being a lot more physical than usual -- hugging Yuuri from behind or draping himself over his lap and whining that he was sleepy and needed Yuuri’s thighs for pillows. 

On cue, Viktor reached out and took his hand, seeming to warm up his chilled fingertips by pressing them over Yuuri’s palm. The sensation tickled. Yuuri curled his fingers around Viktor’s to warm them up faster, but he ran his thumb over them just to indulge in his softness.

“I haven’t been able to talk to Yuuko much during the tour, so she wanted to know if I was going back to Hasetsu now that it was over. I told her that I’d be in Tokyo a little longer though. For you. For our song.” He could barely hold back a smile as he said it. 

But Viktor had a wide and delighted enough smile for the both of them. “It was nice of Minako to book us the space to ourselves.” 

“We’re not  _ really  _ recording yet, are we?”

“I thought it’d be good to start bouncing our ideas off each other at least. If we think of something good, it’ll be useful to already be in the studio.”

Yuuri let out a disbelieving chuckle. Viktor really was a genius with music, to be so confident in what he came up with that he could record material right away. Yuuri floundered with lyrics for weeks before he was sure enough to commit to the words. Everything was always  _ not enough, not the right words, not the right feelings, who could understand what he was trying to sing with these and those lyrics? _

Now holding hands with Yuuri, Viktor unlocked the door to the studio and turned on the lights. The room was familiar to Yuuri, owned by the record company he was employed by. He was 17 when he debuted, and now the studio was like his second home, where he felt comfortable. It was a definite upgrade to his tiny bathroom he’d been singing in before that. 

They sat across from each other before the audio equipment, Viktor pulling out a familiar notebook from his bag. Yuuri felt a bit awkward to be empty-handed, and he tried recalling the snatches of songs that have been echoing in his head ever since Viktor became a more tangible part of his life. 

“I’ve been thinking about the content of the song, but I was wondering if you had any ideas yourself regarding themes?” 

Content. Right, the emotion of their song that the music would follow. Yuuri glanced down as Viktor started flipping to the appropriate pages of his notebook.

“Oh, um…” The song that had led to Viktor to being here… It had been a song of reaching out to someone, of praying that love would melt through loneliness. Viktor’s presence was a response to that. Then, it was only logical if their song was about… “Love?” he tried, and he hoped how lamely he said it didn’t overshadow the weight of the word on his chest. 

When Viktor stopped flipping through pages and glanced up at him, Yuuri’s cheeks grew hot and he babbled, “I mean, we both sing about it a lot. A lot of musicians do. It’s a solid theme, and since it’s a duet… Not that the love has to be directed at each other or anything! It can be for the audience or something like that; I’ve done a similar song or two with other male idols.”

Viktor’s stare became more intense at the mention of the other idols. “That’s right, you’re not a stranger to collaborating... What kind of songs were they before?”

Yuuri couldn’t help but exhale with amusement at the childish petulance in Viktor’s voice. “Those were love songs too, but directed to the audience. It was more fanservice-y, honestly.” He could feel warmth gather under his collar as he remembered all the embarrassing things he’d said as the cool and suave Yuuki, promising the listeners the moon and kissing their lips scarlet. He didn’t particularly want to sing alongside Viktor and not have the words be for him, but if that was what Viktor wanted…  

“Anyway, that’s why I was saying we don’t have to sing to each other.”

“Why not though?” Viktor’s blue eyes were sparkling again, the petulance he had before gone. “I think that’s only logical we have a duet meant for each other. Weren’t  _ you  _ the one to sing to me first, Yuuri?” He stretched his leg forward, their ankles brushing against the other. 

After days of these kinds of touches, Yuuri was mostly used to it accompanying Viktor’s lilting words. Still, having Viktor aware of his feelings made him gulp, his toes curling in his shoes. 

“And I think love is a beautiful feeling to sing about,” Viktor went on, flipping through his notebook once more even as his ankle continued to rub against Yuuri’s. “And with two voices, there’s a lot of dialogue we can create with that. I’m glad we’re on the same wavelength about the theme, at least~ Let’s move forward with it.” 

“Dialogue,” Yuuri echoed. “What are we saying?” 

“Hmm, I wonder?” Viktor leaned back on his chair. 

“You’ve been the one writing all this time! I want to know,” Yuuri said, echoing the sulkiness Viktor had in his voice earlier when he was pouting. 

Viktor hugged the open notebook to his chest like he was coyly hiding the contents of his diary. Yuuri stared at the back of it, but the lyrics and notes didn’t reveal themselves. Well, it wasn’t like Yuuri couldn’t imagine it; he’d listened to Viktor for years. He sang about beautiful, spontaneous love, about wooing his lover with gestures and magical promises and affections that lived forever. 

From time to time though, he sang about loneliness. 

What kind of love would he want to sing with Yuuri? 

Perhaps it’d be a new kind of love, one Viktor had yet to sing about yet. Yuuri’s stomach did somersaults thinking he’d be the first to hear such a love from Viktor. A part of him wanted him to be the only one to hear it, and was reluctant to have the song recorded. 

“What about you, Yuuri?” Viktor asked, turning the question around. “What are your words? What do you want to say to me?” 

Yuuri’s chest felt like it was being squeezed. What an impossible question. Yuuri’s tongue was heavy with words, his throat clenching around them as if they were fighting for which could come out first. He realized that he was just staring blankly at Viktor and quickly looked away. The lyrics that did come to mind were too cheesy and horrible to say out loud. He struggled to think of how to make his lips shape out the correct feelings -- translating the two had never been so difficult for him before.

Seeing his struggle, Viktor set aside his notebook and got up from his chair. He headed towards the corner of the room, where an acoustic guitar was resting on a stand, used often during recordings. 

“Sometimes words don’t have to be the first thing to form a song. You can’t name something if you don’t know what you’re feeling first. Let’s start with this.” At Yuuri’s consenting nod, Viktor picked up the guitar and gave a few experimental strums. The strings thrummed warmly and in-tune. 

Pacing back and forth the room leisurely, Viktor played some notes. They had no particular rhyme or reason -- just as he said, he was merely seeking out the sound to echo the feeling. Yuuri listened curiously, wondering what emotions were trying to spring forth from Viktor’s heart to his fingertips. Every so often, Viktor nodded in approval at the sound produced until he was repeating a certain melody, and a soft smile came on his lips. 

It took the same bars repeating a few times before Yuuri gathered the courage to hum softly, just under the tide of the song. 

Lost in his own musings, Viktor had closed his eyes, presumably searching for the proper words to match the song he played. But at the sound of Yuuri’s voice, his silver lashes fluttered, eyes opening to look at Yuuri. He smiled encouragingly, walking over with the guitar and continuing to play.

Oh, Viktor wanted to hear his words. He wanted Yuuri to let free the song resting on his tongue, ready to take flight because of the emotion Viktor’s strumming roused in his chest. Patiently, he waited, hoping for Yuuri to start. Yuuri’s lips parted.

_ “Don’t let the cold get to you,” _ he sang softly. He twirled himself from side to side on the chair.  _ “Someone will follow in your footsteps, and someday you’ll become the spring breeze.”  _

Viktor continued to nod, still smiling. Yuuri took it as permission to keep going. Warmth bloomed along his solar plexus, spreading higher up to his throat where he lifted his voice a little louder, vocalizing a bit. Then,  _ “No, it’s not useless, someone out there is watching you from far away. Stay close to me, don’t go away. I’m afraid of losing you.” _

Part way through his singing, Yuuri stopped fidgeting. He became mesmerized by the movement of Viktor’s hands over the guitar, recalling moments when Viktor had offered his out to him, when Yuuri measured their fingers palm-to-palm before Viktor had woven their hands together. Yuuri remembered thinking back then how he wanted to squeeze Viktor’s hand and refuse to ever let it go. 

Those same hands were no longer moving. As Yuuri sang the last few words, the guitar’s music stopped, and Yuuri glanced up to see Viktor staring at him with slightly widened blue eyes. His lips moved, but almost imperceptibly so.

“What?”

“What you just sang.  _ Stay close to me, don’t go away…” _ Viktor set the guitar down and flew over to the recording equipment, turning things on and adjusting settings. Yuuri watched with confusion.

“H-Hey, what are you messing with?”

But Viktor was a man possessed. He murmured Yuuri’s lyric over and over under his breath, like he was afraid he’d lose it forever if he stopped. Yuuri was afraid to interrupt him and let him do as he pleased until he those bright blue eyes returned to him. “Can you go into the booth and do it over, Yuuri?” 

“Eh? We’re recording things now?”

“It’s important, Yuuri. I think you’re onto something, and I don’t want to lose the sound or feeling of it.” Viktor’s cheeks were growing a light pink with his insistence. His gaze was sparkling in that special way when he had a brilliant idea and would stop at nothing to run away with it. “Sing it again, Yuuri?”

Well, how could Yuuri refuse leading Viktor Nikiforov to inspiration? And not just any inspiration, but one towards  _ love  _ that they’d be singing together? Maybe if Yuuri did this, he’d understand what it was that was blooming between them. So with a small nod, he got up and went inside the booth, a giddy feeling swimming inside him in frantic circles. 

After setting up the microphone, Yuuri placed the headphones on and glanced over at Viktor through the glass. He’d already grabbed the guitar again, and his strumming filled Yuuri’s ears.

“Can you hear me?”

“Yeah. So...just that line?”

“Keep running with it. I want to see where we can go together.”

_ Together _ .  _ Their song. _ Yuuri took a deep breath, getting himself into his headspace for singing. Soon, the melody Viktor played before drifted into his head, and the feeling returned. 

_ “Stay close to me, don’t go away,” _ he sang into the microphone,  _ “I’m afraid of losing you. Your hands--” _

_ “Your legs,”  _ came Viktor’s voice.

_ “My hands.” _

_ “My legs.” _

_ “And our heartbeats are...” _

_ “Blending together.” _

Yuuri stared at Viktor through the glass. His own heart was in danger of beating out of his chest. He’d sung his own songs before, sung the songs of Viktor and other musicians as well, sung along with his mother when something played on the radio. But he’d never sung like  _ this  _ before, the ebb and flow of the melody rocking seamlessly between his lips and another’s. 

It was like floating out of his body and having his soul touch Viktor’s.

Yuuri cleared his throat, which had suddenly become dry. “Do -- do you want to come in here too, Viktor? We should probably get all of this recorded.” 

Viktor nodded. “I think you’re right.” He joined Yuuri inside the booth, the guitar still cradled in his arms. He walked up to Yuuri until they were shoulder to shoulder. The spacious booth seemed so much bigger, like the universe was their echo chamber to play their songs. 

“Sorry I interrupted you like that, I just thought it would fit.”

“No! No, it was good,” Yuuri reassured. “I liked it.”

Viktor smiled, not looking at all sorry either but rather excited. Had he felt what Yuuri did? “Good. Let’s try again?” 

With the strum of the guitar, they began once more, this time their voices blending together side-by-side, Yuuri passing each breath to Viktor and then his exhales filled Yuuri’s lungs. Their words and voices went back and forth like that, building off each other’s feelings. Yuuri found himself smiling, enjoying this sensation of being able to meet Viktor’s words, like they were synchronizing in a waltz together -- falling into step, perfect puzzle pieces coming together.

At some point, they were sitting on the ground, Viktor’s notebook open before them. He’d written down several lyrics down on a new sheet of paper, but most of them were scratched out. When he sang them, they sounded beautiful, but he insisted that it didn’t work with the song. Yuuri’s lines that he’d sung with Viktor remained untouched though. Viktor starred them with approval.

“This will be the chorus,” he declared. “Is that okay with you, Yuuri?”

“That’s fine, but… You don’t want to experiment around some more? I think you’re full of better ideas.” He glanced at the scratched-out lyrics, words that Viktor had somehow grown frustrated with.

Viktor gave him a smile. “I know I have ideas. But this is the first time I’m collaborating with someone like this, so I want to consider everything. And I love what you’re coming up with. You’re exactly who I thought you were -- well no, that’s not true. You’re more surprising than I imagined.”

“Oh? Th...thanks.” Yuuri hunched his shoulders a bit. 

“It’s a  _ compliment _ ,” Viktor reassured with a laugh, reaching out to pinch his side, making Yuuri straighten up with a small yell. Yuuri pinched him back, but a conspiratorial grin already grew on Viktor’s lips, and he began to tickle Yuuri’s side in earnest. Yuuri yelped out his laughter, smacking Viktor’s hands away.

A fond hum left Viktor as he looked down at Yuuri as he caught his breath from the laughing. He was half on top of Yuuri, easily able to curl up over his thighs if he wanted to.

“What I’m saying is,” Viktor began, silver fringe brushing over his pale-pink lips, “that what drew me to you was how you performed your music, as if you were one with it, body and heart. I’m sure it’s why you have so many fans -- including me.”

“Oh…” Yuuri stared up at him, breath lost from both the tickling and the beautiful man above him. He felt like maybe he should say something, maybe say that he was a fan of Viktor’s too, that he meant so much to him, that he defined the rhythms of his heart and was the chorus of his thoughts for years. 

Although he felt those things, he couldn’t give them form on his tongue. So, instead of searching for the right words, he decided to find the right music first. 

Viktor’s hitched breath, the parting of their lips and rustle of clothing when Yuuri gripped Viktor’s shirt, pulling him in for a kiss -- they were all music. Tiny wet smacks sounded when Yuuri pulled back slightly then pushed back in, pleasantly surprised when Viktor returned the kiss. He re-adjusted his position to sit on Yuuri’s lap, tugging at the baby hairs above Yuuri’s neck as their lips melted together and tongues took in each other’s taste. 

Yuuri grew lightheaded, a mix of shock and bliss and  _ rightness  _ swirling in his head in a crescendo. 

Soon enough, in a tangle of limbs, they wrestled to the floor, still locking mouths as Viktor pressed Yuuri down beneath them. Yuuri pulled away for a breath of air, but Viktor continued pressing his soft, warm lips against Yuuri’s jawline, as if Yuuri were his oxygen instead. He pulled at the neckline of Yuuri’s shirt, nuzzling into the skin of his shoulder, kissing his collarbone. Yuuri could swear he could feel the smile on Viktor’s lips, and there was indeed amusement in his voice when he murmured, “Wow, Yuuri. You really  _ do  _ keep surprising me.”

“I’m...surprised too,” he finally managed to get out, pulse jumping under his skin to meet Viktor’s hot kisses. 

“Oh?” Silver hair tickled under his jaw. “You mean you really didn’t know all this time?” Viktor glanced up, his hand coming up to run his thumb over Yuuri’s bottom lip. “I followed your voice all this way… Is it really so surprising that I want to kiss the lips in front of that voice?”

“That’s my line,” Yuuri said, almost laughing at the familiar feeling of his words being breathed out from Viktor’s lungs. Like they were one person. His lips rubbed against Viktor’s thumb as he spoke and he couldn’t help but give it a shy kiss. His arms came up and hooked around Viktor, clutching the clothing of his back. “ _ Your _ voice was the one I was chasing…” 

Viktor lifted his head higher, the surprise quickly giving way to delight, glossy lips spreading in a breathtaking smile that Yuuri had never seen before. The elation was mirrored in Yuuri -- his fingertips pressing against Viktor’s back as if willing to seep inside him, his breaths quick and excited as he smiled too. 

As Viktor leaned in once more, claiming Yuuri’s mouth and chin and cheeks and neck with kisses, Yuuri arched into the touches. Turning his head to the side to give Viktor more access, his gaze fell onto the glass window and the microphone -- and above, the recording light was bright red. 

“Oh! Oh, it’s still going-- Ah!” Yuuri jolted as he felt Viktor’s hand move under his shirt, palm cool against his heating skin. “Viktor…”

“Let’s keep it on. We’re not done yet, anyway.” Before Yuuri could ask what that meant, Viktor glanced up at him under silver lashes. “You have a pretty voice, Yuuri. Sing more for me?” he asked, then reached down to caress between Yuuri’s legs. 

Yuuri let out a surprised moan. Viktor hummed quietly. “Like that,” he breathed, pushing up Yuuri’s shirt more. “Is this fine, Yuuri?” 

Every part of him had been calling out for Viktor for so long, hoping he’d listen. Now that he finally caught him, Yuuri could think of nothing else to say but, “Yes,  _ yes _ , Viktor, please…” 

They kissed once more, wet and heated. Viktor’s hands roamed freely whereas Yuuri’s stayed in place, clutching Viktor like he feared he’d pull away. He shivered as Viktor caressed his sides and chest, rubbing his thumbs against his nipples. Soft, desperate moans spilled into their kisses as Viktor pinched and squeezed. The hand between Yuuri’s thighs kneaded as well, more and more until his palm curved around the hardening cock’s shape under Yuuri’s clothes. 

Yuuri bit his bottom lip. “Viktor…” 

The button of Yuuri’s pants were undone, followed by Viktor wriggling the rather difficult zipper down, making Yuuri let out an amused breath. Kisses rained back down on his skin, lower and lower then back up again to lick at one of his perked nipples. At the same time, Viktor tugged down the waistband of Yuuri’s underwear and pulled out his cock. Yuuri whimpered, disbelieving that Viktor was holding him, slowly pumping him up and down.

“Oh…! Oh, ahh…” Yuuri could feel a haze build in his mind as he fell into the steady sparks of pleasure spiking under his skin. He flushed, embarrassed by the honesty of his body as his length twitched and swelled beneath Viktor’s fingers. 

But he couldn’t let himself be the only one pleasured. He wanted to hear Viktor too. Viktor’s voice had tantalized his audience in various ways through the years, but the sweet sounds of a man surrendering to the physical desire of his lover… That was something Viktor had yet to put in a song -- sensual promises, sure; and titillating breathing, yes. But…

“Ahh…  _ Yuuri _ .”

But not  _ that _ . That was music just for Yuuri. And Yuuri wanted to hear a whole symphony of those sounds.

He’d elicited the moan from reaching down and mirroring Viktor’s movement in caressing the bulge between his thighs. Even under the denim of his jeans, Viktor felt impressive in size, and Yuuri doubted he was even fully hard yet -- but he  _ was  _ excited. So Viktor really did want this too. Yuuri’s heart beat faster, and he hurriedly fumbled to undo Viktor’s pants with one hand before shoving it under his clothes to grasp the heat of his length. 

Viktor nearly choked on a heavy inhale. He shuddered, the surprise making him squeeze his own hand around Yuuri’s cock. They both moaned, twin sounds that blended in perfect, sensual harmony. Yuuri felt like a thousand lyrics swirled in his mind to describe this moment, these feelings, the beauty of the man above him as he showered him with kisses, his cheeks just as flushed as his lips. 

“Yuuri…” 

“Viktor, I… m…  _ motto hoshii _ …” Yuuri squirmed, not having the confidence to say what he wanted to and instead retreating to his native tongue. He knew Viktor wouldn’t be able to understand him. 

Instead of confusion though, Viktor hummed like he understood. Pulling back to quickly lick his palm, he reached down again to stroke Yuuri faster, also smearing his pre-cum over his length. “Again,” Viktor murmured next to his ear, lips nearly brushing against his lobe. “Say it again, Yuuri, say more.” 

Quivering, clothes feeling too hot and constricting, Yuuri whimpered. _ “M-Motto, motto hoshii… Kimochiii… Vikutoru…”  _

Viktor continued to make small noises of approval, removing both their hands and straddling Yuuri’s hips. He aligned their cocks with the movement, pressing down and rubbing their flushed, firm lengths together. Without delay, Viktor began to rock his hips back and forth, grinding down against Yuuri. He also began to groan desperately, sweet-sounding Russian spilling from his lips. And even though Yuuri only understood bits and pieces, what he could clearly make out was the wanton need and desire, all directed at Yuuri. 

As if they’d come to an understanding, they continued to chant breathlessly words of passion that could only be understood from feeling alone. Yuuri clutched at Viktor more tightly, his hips moving in hungry circles to add to the friction between their bodies. Their words became fumbled when they searched for each other’s mouths to join in searing kisses once more -- all wet tongues and heavy breaths and needy moans. 

Yuuri could feel Viktor trembling above him, his length twitching against his own. He was close, so  _ close _ . Feeding into the pleasure, Yuuri sped up his movements, grinding up to rub their cocks together more roughly. The delicious wave that coursed through his body came to a crest in his chest and he arched, trying to hold in his moan. 

Viktor also let out a surprise shout, then sucked at a spot of skin over Yuuri’s throat. “Don’t be quiet. Fill up this whole room,  _ miliy _ .”

Yuuri shivered at the name, having heard it in several of Viktor’s songs before. How he said it now though affected him more than it ever had before. Lips trembling, he moaned again, a bit louder. With the next grind of Viktor’s hips, he couldn’t contain the next sound of pleasure. It repeated, again and again, rising and falling, rising and falling, creating a full chorus when Viktor’s voice joined his--

“Vi--hhaa--Viku--!” Yuuri’s voice broke, a final powerful spike crashing through him. He managed to glance down with dizzying vision and see Viktor’s large, thick cock jerk between their stomachs, pearly ribbons of cum spurting out. It mixed with Yuuri’s, painting his stomach in thick streams of white. 

His vision was suddenly full of silver, Viktor going boneless on top of him, breathing heavily. It took Yuuri a few moments to even feel his weight resting on top of him because it felt like he was floating a few feet off the floor. But as coherency slowly returned to him, he shifted under Viktor’s larger, solid build. A dreamy smile played on his lips as he began to stroke lazily through Viktor’s silken hair. 

Happiness filled his chest, nearly overflowing from his eyes, where he was slightly surprised to feel some moistness. He hadn’t been this happy since, since… Snippets of blissful memories played in his head, most of them centered around Viktor in one way or another… Did that mean happiness like that would keep happening from now on? After today, surely this meant that… 

After a few minutes passed, Viktor stirred, letting out a content sigh and hugging Yuuri. “I’m glad. I thought I’d compose that song and nothing would come of it. But then you replied to it. I came all this way because I was curious… But who’d have thought that you were actually…”

“Actually…?” Yuuri stopped his petting. 

Viktor lifted his head, slowly kissing Yuuri’s chin. “Didn’t I say it before? You’re more than I ever could’ve imagined.” 

Yuuri’s cheeks colored. “...You still have to say it. I won’t think it’s real until then.”

“You mean kissing you until you lost breath and coming all over you wasn’t enough?” Viktor teased. “Yuuri, I’ll write a whole album about my feelings for you and say it a hundred times -- how much I love you, that is.” 

Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat and he glanced over at the recording light again. “Uh… And what we just recorded?”

Viktor was quiet like he was considering it. Then, “Bonus track once we drop the album.” 

When they played back the audio later, all that came after was Yuuri’s scandalized shriek of  _ “Viktor!!” _ and Viktor’s laughter, followed by the quiet smack of several more kisses, then not-so-quiet chorus of their moans filling the studio.

**Author's Note:**

> In the end, Viktor makes his new album, with most of the songs featuring Yuuri :) As per usual Viktor fashion in loving to surprise people, he does a surprise concert before the album drops, and introduces it by inviting Yuuri onstage in the middle of the song and the fans go CRAZY from hype~ They wear matching idol outfits and the stage is illuminated by strobing lights of blue and purple as they sing (a more pop version of) "Stammi Vicino"~
> 
> I'm weak to idols ;w; <33
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY AGAIN JENYA MY TWIN ILU <3333


End file.
